


The Beginning of Something New

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Monsta X ABO [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Kihyun's scent changes too early and everyone wonders why,





	The Beginning of Something New

When Kihyun's scent changed, signifying his heat was coming closer than what they anticipated, everybody but him was surprised. Hyunwoo thought his heat was being triggered by the stress from when the hunter brushed against their cabin while Minhyuk thought Kihyun was stressed out from not having someone to share his heat with. But Kihyun didn't have the heart to tell them both that his heat was coming faster that was scheduled because of the fact the wolf inside him saw Changkyun as a potential mate. How could he not then Changkyun paid Kihyun so much attention as if he was courting Kihyun. 

Changkyun took every chance to get his hands on Kihyun, whether it be his shoulders, back, or even better his feet. Changkyun also offered to help cook, get his drinks when he was thirsty, and listen to Kihyun when he needed someone to listen. With his looks and ability to protect Kihyun, Changkyun was very attractive. Kihyun bit his lip, he wanted Changkyun as his mate and he hoped Changkyun wouldn't say no. 

But first he had to talk to Hyunwoo about claiming Changkyun. So he cornered Hyunwoo as he ate his cereal, sitting down and shooing Jooheon away to bother Minhyuk. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow as Kihyun nervously rubbed his hands. “What's up?” Kihyun licked his lips as he leaned his arms against the table, taking in a deep breath. He took the plunge, knowing subtly wouldn't work with Hyunwoo. “I want to know if Changkyun asked for your permission to court anyone.”

Hyunwoo put down his spoon. “You know I can't say anything about that unless you plan to ask Changkyun to court you. Do you want him?” Hyunwoo smiled when Kihyun blushed, nodding his head, “Then no, he hasn't come to me about courting anyone. To be fair, I think he's figured out who likes who. Everyone's pretty obvious-” They shared a look, “except Hoseok. Anyways you have my blessings. Will you ask him to share your heat?”

Very dirty images popped in Kihyun's head, making him subtly cross his legs together. “I wouldn't mind. Let's see if he accepts me first.” He got up, waving Hyunwoo goodbye as he went to go find Changkyun. He found Minhyuk reading a book while Hyungwon cuddled up next to him, quickly taking a picture before going into Hoseok's room. Kihyun found Hoseok exercising as Jooheon was on his bed, writing lyrics. Getting frustrated, Kihyun went to go take a nap and see if he could get his oncoming hormones under control. 

And there he found Changkyun, laying in Kihyun's bed asleep. Kihyun smiled, holding back a coo as he gently sat down next to Changkyun. Even with his acne scars, he found Changkyun beautiful. He ran a finger down Changkyun's chin, liking the warmth that radiated from him. Kihyun could imagine himself wrapped in Changkyun's arms, soaking up the warmth with a good couple of kisses. He eyed Changkyun's pouty lips, really wanting to dip down and steal them but he rather Changkyun be awake for that. So he put a hand on Changkyun's shoulder and shook him, “Hey wake up.” 

Changkyun didn't budge so Kihyun smacked his shoulder, “Yah! Get up so we can talk!” He stifled a laugh as Changkyun jerked himself awake with a snort. Half-lidded eyes found Kihyun's, a spark showing up when Changkyun realized who he was. “Hey hyung, did you need something?”

Kihyun licked his lips, his courage spiking as Changkyun's eyes followed the motion. So maybe he did have a good chance of not being rejected. “You know how I'm in pre-heat yeah?” Seeing Changkyun nod, Kihyun kept going, “Well I wanted someone to join me for my heat but I only want to do that with my future mate.” Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand where Kihyun was going. “Who would that be hyung? Hyunwoo hyung and Hoseok hyung are the only Alphas around aren't they?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, of course Changkyun would forget he's an alpha. “You Changkyun, I want you to be my mate. I want you to spend my heat with me and my future ones as well.” 

Changkyun paused for a moment as if he couldn't comprehend what Kihyun was saying, just blankly staring at Kihyun until it hit him. Kihyun laughed as Changkyun's eyes widened and his grin threatened to burst off his face. “Really hyung? You want me as your mate?” Kihyun leaned forward to hold Changkyun's hands. “Yes Kyunnie. After watching you protect me and Minhyuk, I couldn't help but notice how kind and strong you are. I want you.” 

“I want you too hyung.” Changkyun was quick to reply, “You're so beautiful and smart and way out of my league but I want you so bad.”

“Then court me and we'll tell the group that we're going to mate.” Changkyun brushed a kiss against Kihyun's temple. “Anything for you. I'll go let Hyunwoo hyung know and plan with him where our coupling can take place.” Kihyun pouted his lips, tilting his head so Changkyun could lean in. Their first kiss was gentle and soul aching, which make Kihyun sigh and deepen the kiss. Changkyun tasted like the orange juice from this morning, making Kihyun's mouth tingle. They pulled apart, Changkyun licking his lips. 

“Oh yeah, I could get used to this.” Kihyun rolled his eyes, pushing Changkyun off his bed. “Go lover boy and tell Hyunwoo hyung so we can go out on an official date. I expect flowers.”

Changkyun gave Kihyun another kiss, this one brief, before leaving the room. He left Kihyun to his thoughts, which were filled with excitement. He couldn't wait for Changkyun to announce that they were courting and he couldn't wait for his heat to come any fast. He wanted to know everything about Changkyun, personally and intimately. And he hoped Changkyun would want the same.


End file.
